Attack at Godric's Hollow (1981)
The attack at Godric's Hollow took place on Halloween of 1981, after Peter Pettigrew gave up the location of the Potters to Lord Voldemort. Having been told half of the Prophecy by Severus Snape, Voldemort came to believe his mortal enemy to be Harry Potter and travelled to the Potters' house in Godric's Hollow, where he killed James and Lily Potter, but when he attempted to kill Harry, Lily's loving sacrifice allowed Harry to live, and Voldemort's soul was ripped from his destroyed body. The Prophecy About a year before Harry's birth, Sybill Trelawney met Albus Dumbledore in the Hog's Head to interview for the Divination professorship at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. During the interview, Trelanwey slipped into a trance and delivered a prophecy. This prophecy referred to a young boy born at the end of July whose parents had defied Voldemort three times. It said that the boy would have power that Lord Voldemort lacked and that the boy would be able to defeat Voldemort. Death Eater Severus Snape was eavesdropping at the keyhole, but he was interrupted by the barman, but not before he had heard half of the prophecy. Immediately, Snape took everything he had heard to Voldemort, who decided that the boy was Harry Potter, although it could very well have been Neville Longbottom. When Snape found out that Voldemort had decided to eliminate the Potter child, he begged his master to spare Lily Potter. Betrayal and attack Once the Potters were aware that Voldemort was after their son, Albus Dumbledore advised them to go into hiding using the Fidelius Charm. The Potters did so, moving to Godric's Hollow, suggesting that Sirius Black be their Secret-Keeper. However, Sirius felt that this was a rather obvious move, as he and James were best friends, so he suggested that Peter Pettigrew be the Secret-Keeper instead. In the interest of secrecy, the Potters agreed and told no one else, not even Dumbledore.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban However, Pettigrew had been working as a double agent for the Death Eaters and told Lord Voldemort of the Potters' whereabouts. Voldemort travelled to their home on Hallowe'en. Upon arriving, he saw James, Lily, and Harry in the same room, James playing with Harry. Seeing Voldemort coming, James gave Harry to Lily, shouting that she take him to safety. Then Voldemort entered the house, quickly killing James who was going for his discarded wand. He then proceeded upstairs to kill the boy. He found them locked in a room with furniture blocking the door. Faithful to Snape's request, Voldemort asked the unarmed Lily, who was guarding the cot where Harry sat, to step aside, but Lily did not move. Voldemort warned her several times, but she refused to stop protecting her son. When she did not move again, he killed her. He then proceeded to kill Harry. Lily's loving sacrifice protected Harry, something that Voldemort did not realise as he was unable to understand love. When Voldemort went to kill him, the spell rebounded. It struck his body, killing it, and driving his completely unstable soul out of the body. A bit of his soul splintered off and attached itself to the only living thing left in the building, Harry. Harry survived with just a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Aftermath The effects of Voldemort's curse went beyond just the two wizards; the house was blown apart. Albus Dumbledore was immediately alerted that something significant had happened.PotterCast #130 - Interview with J. K. Rowling Sometime in the next few hours, Severus Snape arrived at the house, and was horrified, heart-broken and grief stricken as he saw Lily Potter's body. Rubeus Hagrid arrived soon after and rescued Harry Potter from the ruins. Also that night, Peter Pettigrew visited and retrieved the Dark Lord's wand, hiding it in an undisclosed location. Sometime later, the house was made invisible to Muggles and left in its ruined condition as a memorial to the Potters. As a portion of Voldemort's soul resided in Harry, the two shared a bond, causing Harry to feel Voldemort's anger or happiness. Also, as the Dark Lord grew more and more powerful, Harry began to see into his mind, seeing Voldemort's thoughts and actions, sometimes through his senses. Harry also dreamed about things Voldemort wanted or was obsessed with happening. Battle of the Department of Mysteries Soon after his rebirth, Lord Voldemort realised this connection and began to use it to his advantage. Voldemort wanted to hear the full contents of the Prophecy and formulated a plan that would prey upon Harry's love for his friends, knowing that if he threatened someone for whom Harry cared, the young wizard would rush to their defence. Therefore, he planted false images in Harry's mind of him torturing Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. Harry, along with his friends went to the Ministry of Magic to save Sirius, which resulted in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and Sirius's death, but also confirmed that Voldemort was back and precipitated open war. Battle of Hogwarts In the spring of 1998, after hunting down Voldemort's Horcruxes for an entire year, Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to Hogwarts, when Harry confirmed that a Horcrux was hidden there. After Lord Voldemort discovered that Harry was at the school, he quickly assembled an army to take the school and Harry Potter. Hogwarts attempted to defend itself against Death Eaters, but those defences were soon breached. In the fighting, both sides suffered heavy casualties, and by the height of the battle, all the Horcruxes except Nagini and Harry had been destroyed. Seeing that his death was essential to the defeat of Voldemort, Harry sacrificed himself, but in doing so, the piece Voldemort's soul that was attached to his was destroyed, and Harry survived. After it appeared that the defenders of Hogwarts had been defeated, Neville Longbottom beheaded Nagini, and fighting broke out again. In these final moments of the battle, Harry Potter defeated the now mortal Voldemort, bringing an end to the battle and the Second Wizarding War.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' Notes and references Category:Military conflicts Category:Assassination attempts Category:Attack on Godric's Hollow (1981) participants Category:Articles related to Horcruxes